


Jours de spiritualité

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Series: Ce genre de jours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Religion, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y a des jours, comme ça, où le monde n'a pas l'air de se suffire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jours de spiritualité

Ce lundi-là, sous l’œil silencieux des rapaces, Henry redescendit dans le ravin de Dewer et contempla longtemps le tapis de feuilles mortes qui brillaient au soleil ; les nouvelles pousses dissimulaient les vieilles souches et le diable, s’il était encore là, devait panser ses plaies au fond d’une grotte obscure, encore étourdi par son combat contre…non, peut-être pas un ange, quand même… oh, et puis après tout, qu’est-ce qu’un gars du Dartmoor connaissait aux manières des envoyés du Ciel ?

Ce mardi-là, Lestrade lui avait scanné les résultats du test ADN, sans doute pour lui prouver que l’affaire était close ; Sherlock les avait montrés à John, qui s’ennuyait devant le JT, mais celui-ci avait haussé les épaules, pas particulièrement intéressé ni particulièrement surpris, pas plus suspicieux que le lieutenant, comme si ça faisait sens, d’étouffer sa belle-fille parce qu’elle n’était pas juive.

Ce mercredi-là, quand l’injection fut faite, elle remercia le Seigneur de ne pas lui avoir accordé d’enfant avec ce mari qu’elle avait trop désiré - et elle Le pria de garder longtemps en vie ce jeune détective, qu’elle aimerait comme un fils.

Ce jeudi-là, Mycroft Holmes le perdit dans une cellule, à interroger Brian Carpenter, le juge qui rendait les arrêts de Dieu : vu de près, le diable n’a même pas de moustache.

Ce vendredi-là, quand elle sortit de la chambre de Sherlock Holmes, qui avait croisé la mort avant qu’elle n’eût pu le couvrir d’imprécations, avant même qu’elle n’eût compris son crime, Janine se dit qu’il existait peut-être une justice divine – mais pourquoi un arrière-goût si amer ?

Ce samedi-là, John aurait été le premier à reconnaître que ce n’était pas si drôle, mais ni les regards offensés de Sherlock ni ceux, plus réprobateurs encore, des familles en sortie au Museum ne parvenaient à tempérer son hilarité : Sherlock Holmes, pour qui Dieu était une invention destinée à employer l’idiot de la famille, venait de découvrir que la création du monde en six jours n’était pas une théorie scientifique.

Ce dimanche-là, il n’alla pas à l’office, parce que c’était pour les sots, avait-elle déclaré, et que question intellect, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance ; pourtant six mois plus tard, ils furent mariés à l’église, parce que c’était plus beau, avait-il dit, et que question sentiments, elle lui faisait confiance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jour après jour, l’œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et le talent de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue ont façonné "Sherlock".


End file.
